Gastric cancer is the 4th most common cancer (>1 million cases per year) and the 2nd most common cause of cancer deaths worldwide. Prognosis of gastric cancer is poor, with a less than 10% 5-year survival rate, largely because the condition is usually presented at an advanced state of the disease. Hence, to improve the clinical outcomes, early detection and accurate monitoring of the disease is necessary. Currently, endoscopy is the only reliable method for early diagnosis but it is limited as a screening test due to the high cost and risk. A less invasive screening test for gastric cancer is highly desirable and should reduce unnecessary endoscopy.
Thus, the present invention provides an alternative method of detecting gastric cancer.